


The Sweetest Thing

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Sugar Sugar Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, Trust and love, blindfold, dom/sub elements, unabashed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron is no longer Rey's sugar daddy - they're in a happy, established relationship built on mutual trust and love.After they come back from a benefit dinner, Rey wants to surprise Poe, and she has the absolute perfect idea to do just that. Her attempts to surprise him yield ... very good results.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Sugar Sugar Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> DamereyDaily Prompt 5: "You are the best thing/ that's ever been mine"
> 
> THIS IS A DELETED SCENE FROM SUGAR SUGAR ! From the end of the fic :)
> 
>  **Warnings**  
>  Poe and Rey _used_ to have a sugar daddy relationship in this 'verse
> 
> Poe will be slightly possessive during sex (lots of 'mine/yours')
> 
> Blindfolds
> 
> Dom/sub references ("sir" "kitten" etc), so ... lots of kink.

Rey dragged her fingers through her hair, unleashing it from its pinned state, as the elevator came to a stop at the penthouse. Poe was on the phone, frowning, and she teasingly ran a finger down the line between his brows. He grabbed her wrist so he could bring her finger to his lips, and he kissed the pad of it delicately, smiling at her before responding with a sigh in Spanish to whoever was on the other line.

Unbothered by his current distracted state, Rey walked through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“ _ Do you require assistance, Rey?”  _ chimed Best Buddy from its (no matter how many time Poe called it a ‘he,’ Rey liked to maintain some kind of distance between herself and all-knowing AI systems) viewpoint up in the ceiling.

“No, Buddy.” Rey sipped her water and watched Poe pace the large, open living room of the penthouse. “I think we’re okay. Could you confirm that the bedroom is ready?”

“ _ It is at the level of brightness you requested earlier this evening, yes, _ ” Buddy answered.

“Thanks. You can enter sleep mode, I’m pretty sure.”

“ _ Very good. _ ”

Rey finished her glass of water and rinsed it, running her hands through her hair one last time before she perched herself on a kitchen stool as she waited for Poe to finish up.

And waited.

And waited.

After they passed the thirty minute mark - Poe frequently looking up from the call to mouth  _ I’m sorry _ with an apologetic grimace - Rey shrugged and scooted off the stool. No point in waiting for him out here.

“Will you?” She asked, holding her hair up and turning so he could unzip her dress. Poe did so, one hand at the small of her waist, the other on the zipper. He kissed at the top of her spine lovingly, and Rey shivered when his hands lingered above her ass. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” she half-whispered over her shoulder, watching his reaction with amusement. “Sir,” she added, just to be cheeky, and she watched with intense gratification as Poe flushed a deep red. 

“Be right there,” he mouthed back, before shaking his head and saying, “No, no I hear you, no, I - that is certainly a concern.” He put the phone on mute for a moment, holding it away from his ear as he stared at her; Rey walked to the bedroom swishing her hips more than explicitly necessary, smirking at him over her shoulder. She let her dress, short and tailored, float to the ground where it pooled at her feet before she stepped out of it; her skin was still heated from walking home in the spring warmth that had flooded Coruscant. 

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Mr. Dameron,” Rey murmured, biting her lip for effect as she hovered in the doorway.

Poe moaned, unexaggerated, and dragged his eyes along her body. Rey walked into the bedroom and half-closed the door, giggling softly to herself for a moment before rushing to finis getting ready.

She was wearing black, lace lingerie that Poe had specifically picked out, and she went to the closet he’d stocked for her back at the beginning of their arrangement to pull out a pair of black, sheer stockings that she rolled quickly up her legs. There were cute little bows at the top of each one, and Rey examined herself in the mirror, laughing softly at how flushed her cheeks were before she grabbed a pair of red bottom heels from the shoe display.

Thank  _ God  _ Poe was short - so she could avoid heels in public a lot of the time - and also thank God he didn’t care that she was almost as tall as he was - so she could wear heels to get him riled up. Rey stepped into the shoes, and clipped a garter belt in place just because she could. 

Rey was very happy with the way she looked, and she pinched herself on the hip to make sure she wasn’t dreaming; even though she’d been with Poe for almost a year now, and they’d abandoned the sugary daddy-only arrangement from the beginning of their time together, she still couldn’t believe she was living this life: happy, sexually satisfied with a partner who respected and, quite frankly, worshipped her in the bedroom, about to begin her PhD program, and not at all fretful about money.

She shook herself from her reverie and went into the bedroom, debating whether she should kneel on the floor, in the submissive position she and Poe had practiced, or lie on the bed, or kneel on the bed - Rey spied something they hadn’t used yet, but that got her blood racing to think about, and smiled giddily before snagging it from the vanity.

Rey perched on the bed, facing the door, took a deep breath, and slipped the blindfold over her eyes. She blinked behind the soft satin for a few moments, then smiled one last time, let her breath out, and composed herself. Knees together, hands in lap, toes curled in stockings. 

And she waited - but not for very long.

“Oh, Christ.” Poe was gratifyingly wrecked, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Rey hid a smile and sensed him walk up towards her. A second later, he took her hands and pulled her up, gently, so she was standing. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered. “Can I - may I touch you?”

“That’s the idea,” Rey laughed breathlessly. “Sir.”

He kneeled then, surprising her, brushing his hands down her legs as he does so. He toyed with the tops of her stockings, fiddling with the clips of the garter belt, and Rey giggled when he brushed against the backs of her sensitive knees.

“Sorry,” he murmured, kissing along the soft flesh left exposed at the top of her thighs. Rey shook her head with a moan, burying her hands in his hair for a moment. “This is not how I envisioned tonight going,” he muttered, and Rey frowned.

“Do you want to stop?” She asked, feeling strangely guilty. It cut like a blunt axe through the haze of her arousal, and she squeaked a second later when Poe kissed the inside of her thigh, sucking the skin lightly, a sting that faded into a throb of pleasure. 

“No,” he said, standing, judging by the way his hands skated up her body, swooping to tease her breasts, and Rey swayed in his arms for a second as he kissed her neck. “No, I like this...kitten.” Even behind the blindfold, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“Want you in control,” she whispered. “If that’s okay. Thought you’d be happy with the surprise-”

“I’m happy,” Poe assured her, pushing some hair out of the way and kissing down the line of her shoulder. Rey clung to his arms, thrown off slightly by the coils of pleasure building inside her, and the shoes she was standing in. “God, you make me so happy.”

He picked her up then, and Rey’s breath left her body as she was tossed onto the bed, not hard, but still gentle; her panties were pulled down a second later, just enough for her to feel Poe’s breath, hot and close against her cunt.

“You’re so wet,” Poe groaned, his hands squeezing and kneading her thighs. He pushed them apart, and she felt his nose nudge against the inside of her thigh, followed by a kiss. “Is that for me, kitten?”

“All for you,” Rey confirmed, floating already on the sensation of his stubble on her skin. “I’m yours, Mr. Dameron.” She added the moniker a little teasingly, but she meant every word. 

“Is that true?” Poe asked, pausing in his ministrations. Rey nodded, hesitant at the quality of his voice, and then more quickly. “Answer me, kitten.” A light squeeze on her leg, reminding her to answer.

“Yes, sir,” Rey said, unfamiliar with her own voice. She wondered what his face looked like. “I’m yours.”

“You’re mine?” Poe repeated, ducking back down to her cunt. Rey squirmed and tried not to buck her hips up to him, or beg him to put that mouth to good use. 

“Yes, sir.”

“So … this is mine?” He kissed her cunt once, and Rey’s body stiffened with a jolt of arousal. Her cheeks heated as she felt more wetness flood to her core, where Poe kissed her again with a hum of approval.

“Yes, sir,” Rey whispered. “It’s yours.”

“Never thought I’d…” Poe laughed, wrecked again, and she felt him shake his head, his lips to her skin, so the movement dragged his stubble back and forth deliciously. “Well, kitten, you know I take care of what’s mine.”

“Yes, I really do,” Rey said, smiling now because he did take care of her - and she took care of him. They took care of each other, and they were … well, Poe was her family. That shouldn’t be surprising. 

“So I guess I’ll have to take care of you,” he kissed her clit, spreading her apart to do so, and Rey bucked off the bed again, causing him to laugh drowsily, “And your pretty pussy. Does that sound good to you?” He let his finger slip down her slit, to her entrance where it waited, clearly for her signal.

“Yes please,” Rey gasped, now overcome with the heat in her system. “Oh, please, yes -”

It was all he needed. Poe crooked his finger into her, the digit sliding in with an almost embarrassing ease from how wet she was, and began to kiss and suck her clit, her lips, anything and everything and Rey, blindfolded as she was, was completely at the mercy of his attentions.

“I’m gonna,” she gasped again, her hips twitching as he reached up to grip a breast, rolling her nipple through the lace, “oh  _ God,  _ I’m gonna come-”

“Yeah?” Poe pulled his mouth away to talk to her, and she could hear his rakish grin. “I want you to come, sweet thing, need you to - just - just tell me who you belong to.”

“You!” Rey’s back arched deliciously as he twisted his fingers - there had to be two or three at this point, because as much as she ached for more, it was still stretching her with a welcome burn - “I’m yours, please-”

She was coming a second later, Poe working her through every possible second of it, her cunt rhythmically seizing over his hands. As soon as she gripped his wrist, for fear of growing too sensitive to keep going, Poe stopped and kissed his way up her body, to remove her blindfold.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her deeply. Rey moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth and kissed him back eagerly. “I love you, and, and you know I’m yours too, right, sweetheart?”

“I know,” Rey said sleepily, smiling up at him, but also reaching for him, trying to communicate how much she wanted his cock in her. “We belong to each other, I know that-”

“We do.” Poe was already shirtless - he must have removed it before or after eating her out so thoroughly Rey was convinced she’d seen all of time and space - but he sat up to shuck his pants off, pulling his boxers down as well. He helped Rey sit up on the bed, so her head was on a pillow, and with very little further fuss, he took himself in hand, giving his hard, flushed, leaking cock a few strokes, and guided himself into her.

Rey sighed in contentment as he filled her and wrapped her arms around his neck; her stockings provided a smooth, sleek feeling as she wrapped her legs around his waist as well, holding him as close as possible to her body. Poe was more than happy to be so close to her, and with every thrust, he ground against her clit deliciously. Rey moaned happily, accepting his kisses, and grew increasingly emotional as she heard what he was whispering between kisses:

“I’m yours,” he murmured over and over again, “Completely, totally-”

“Mine,” Rey purred, scratching her nails against his scalp. Poe groaned and his thrusts increased, and they were lost to it for a long time, not rushing to the conclusion but the conclusion building all the same. 

He spilled inside her when she dug her nails into the small of his back, tightening around him on purpose, and Poe dropped his head to the pillow with an extended moan that sounded almost like her name; before pulling out of her, he reached between their bodies and thrummed at her clit, quick, firm circles like she loved, until she shivered and whimpered through an orgasm that was less powerful, but still so good with Poe still inside her.

“I love you,” he whispered to her as she shook around him. “So much-”

They were both quiet in the natural exhaustion after, their bodies cooling. When Rey’s stomach rumbled, Poe sat up, rubbing his eyes with a grin when Rey grumbled. “Let me get you something,” he said, running his hand along her thigh delicately. Rey shivered, still tightly wound, and Poe’s eyes darkened. “I’ll help you clean up, too,” he promised, leaning forward to kiss her gently before standing and walking to the kitchen, gloriously naked.

Rey watched him vanish, eyeing his firm ass with great appreciation, before she rolled off the bed to tug her stockings down. She unclipped the garter belt and tugged the rest of the lingerie set off, and she smiled at the feeling of Poe’s come drying on her thighs - something that  _ was  _ mildly unpleasant to think about, but still oddly … nice, knowing that she was truly his in these moments, and he was hers.

She gathered up his shirt and pants from the floor, humming a song they were listening to in the car on their way home from today’s slightly boring benefit dinner (where the portions were too small  _ again,  _ thus Rey’s stomach growling), and patted the pants down to make sure his money clip or phone weren’t in them (they’d both been through the wash before: thank God Poe owned a tech company and had easy access to new phones).

There was something in Poe’s pocket, and Rey slipped her hand into it as she walked to the hamper. 

It was a box.

Frowning, she pulled it out, noting the soft, short velvet texture of it, and then held it in her hands. A clamshell opening, dark red, and - her eyes widened when she clicked it open.

She should have noticed; Poe was  _ absolutely  _ naked, after all, when he’d walked to the kitchen just now. As in, not a stitch of clothing or a bit of jewelry on him, including the necklace he always wore.

“ _ This is not how I envisioned tonight going,”  _ he’d muttered before they’d started, and Rey blushed, realizing the meaning behind his words. 

_ Oh fuckity fuck, fuck me, he was going to  _ -

She heard him talking to Best Buddy out in the kitchen and squeaked, tucking the box back in the pocket and throwing his pants and shirt relatively in the same place she’d found them. Rey prayed he wouldn’t catch onto their slightly changed state, and she hurriedly pulled on a sleep shirt and was hopefully less frazzled by the time he walked back in.

“Let me get those,” she offered, hoping that would dissuade him, as she pointed to his pile of clothes.

“Oh, ri-” Poe’s eyes widened, and he nearly fell over in his haste to grab them. “No! No, that’s okay, no, I - I got them-” 

“Okay.” Rey shrugged, her heart pounding, as Poe stood up, clutching the pants and shirt to himself. She slipped into bed and smiled at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Poe shook his head, and the microwave beeped in the kitchen. “Uh. That’s your food, lemme - I’ll go get it.” He disappeared again, his blush deepening down the back of his neck to the tops of his shoulders, and Rey covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, nearly hysterical with joy.

_ I’ll let him surprise me,  _ Rey decided, snuggling under the blanket and letting her eyes drift shut as she waited for him to come back.  _ And maybe in ten years, I’ll tell him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOPS THANKS FOR READING I'M SO EMBARRASSED just kidding I don't feel shame anymore and neither should y'all, all aboard the sin wagon, toot toot


End file.
